No Other Love, Than That Of A Cousin
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Sirius x Andromeda. It's Sirius' first day at Hogwarts. Excerpt from 'The Prince's Tale'.


A/N: QLFC. Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Write about a familial friendship. SiriusxAndromeda.

"Andromeda, hey Andromeda!" Sirius called across the busy station platform.

It was September 1st, 1971 and the students of Hogwarts were returning to school, or for the first years, starting Hogwarts that very day.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" asked Andromeda, distractedly looking for her friends. This was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Andi, it's my first day at Hogwarts," said Sirius in a disappointed voice.

Andromeda overlooked him using his pet name for her.

"Oh Sirius! I'm so sorry. I forgot. Are you looking forward to it?" said Andromeda contritely.

He now had her undivided attention.

"Yes I am, very much so," replied Sirius quiet of tone, and with a certain amount of seriousness.

Andromeda nodded in understanding. She knew how much her cousin hated his oppressive, miserable existence in Grimmauld Place.

Out of the steam appeared Narcissa, Cygnus, and Druella.

"There you are, Andromeda," boomed Cygnus Black.

"Father, Mother, Cissy. I was just talking to Sirius, it's his first day at Hogwarts."

"Surely not, he's not old enough!" said Narcissa haughtily.

"For your information, Cissy, I'm eleven, twelve in October!" replied Sirius equally as haughty.

"Another Black about to be Sorted into Slytherin," Druella said proudly.

"Merlin, _I hope not!"_ said Sirius as an aside.

"Where are Orion and Walburga?" asked Cygnus of his nephew.

"Somewhere down there on the platform, Uncle," replied Sirius in politeness.

Cygnus nodded to the ensemble and strode off.

"So what year are you Cissy?" asked Sirius in mock interest.

"This is my fifth year," said Narcissa in slight annoyance.

When it came to Sirius, he displayed little to no interest in Narcissa or her older sister Bellatrix. It was always Andromeda. But then, maybe it was because they were very much alike. Neither of them really believed in their parents ideals. Rumour even had it that Andromeda was seeing a Muggleborn Wizard, and if that was the case, well Merlin help her.

Finally, the whistle blew for all the students to board the train. Sirius felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. He turned to find his Mother and Father behind him.

"Now then, you will write as soon as tonight to let us know you have arrived safely. We are so proud to have another Black about to be sorted into the most noble house of Slytherin. Now get on board," commanded Walburga.

Sirius rolled his eyes and climbed aboard. Finally, he was about to be free of the chains that bound him to his parents and the home he'd grown up in.

Once aboard, Sirius walked the length of the train looking for Andromeda.

"Andi, can I sit with you?" asked Sirius uncertainly after drawing the door open.

Andromeda looked up at her young cousin and saw a slight flush on his face. She could see he was a little bit embarrassed. Her friends giggled making Sirius cringe. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Andromeda, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked one of her friends.

"Ladies, this is my cousin, Sirius. He's starting Hogwarts today," said Andromeda in a proud voice.

"Hello Sirius, care to join us?" asked another of Andromeda's friends.

"Er, I... I'm going to go!"

With that, Sirius released the door and fled.

Eventually Sirius found a carriage where three other first year boys sat together talking.

"May I join you?" asked Sirius.

"Of course. I'm James, James potter. This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," said Sirius.

Sirius surveyed the boys before him and plopped down in a seat opposite James.

Finally, Sirius felt confident enough to start chatting to the other boys in the compartment. That is, until he heard the word Slytherin mentioned.

"Slytherin?" piped up Sirius.

Sirius and James, until that moment, hadn't taken any notice of the two other children sat in their compartment. They saw a red headed girl and a hooked nosed, black greasy haired boy sat on the seats opposite sides of the window.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" asked James of Sirius.

Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," said Sirius.

"Blimey," said James. "and I thought you seemed all right!"

This time Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading , if you've got the choice?" asked Sirius.

James lifted an invisible sword. _"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad."

The hooked nosed boy made a disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment," said the girl.  
"Oooooo... Come on Severus, let's find another compartment," said both James and Sirius in an imitation of the girl's lofty voice.

James stuck his foot out and tried to trip the boy called Severus as he passed.

"See ya', Snivellus!" Sirius called after them as the compartment door slammed shut.

After that Sirius found he was happy, very happy. He finally had friends that understood him. The rest of the journey passed very pleasantly.

Finally they arrived in Hogsmeade. Andromeda sought Sirius out.

"Sirius! Sirius, over here," called Andromeda.

Sirius made his way towards his cousin, a grin on his face.

"Hey Andi," said Sirius happily.

Andromeda surveyed her cousin. His face was alight with happiness. It was the first true smile she'd seen on his face since he was a small child. This caused Andromeda to smile softly.

"Did you have a good journey?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes, I did, Andi," replied Sirius happily.

"Oh, I am pleased then. Come on then, best foot forward. You're to get on the boats to go to Hogwarts this year."

"Boats?" asked Sirius uncertainly.

"Oh yes. Hagrid always takes the first years across the lake in the boats," smiled Andromeda.

"Oh! What if I fall in?" said Sirius in a terrified voice.

Andromeda laughed. "Don't worry, the giant squid will push you back into the boat," said Andromeda smiling hugely at the look on her cousins face.

"Urgh!" squeaked Sirius in terror.

"Come on, you better move. And so had I or we'll be left behind!"

Andromeda gave Sirius a small shove towards the quay, then she ran to get a carriage up to the school.

Finally, the first years had sailed across the lake and were in the castle. Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall and lined them up in front of the teacher's table. Once Professor Dumbledore had given the start of term notices, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and started the Sorting Ceremony.

Finally, Black, Sirius was called. Sirius swaggered forward and sat on the stool. Andromeda, at the Slytherin table, held her breath as she watched her cousin about to have the Sorting Hat placed on his head. She whispered to her friends to move up to make room, when the Sorting Hat called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius' face was a picture of delight. Andromeda and Narcissa looked at each other, startled. How could it be? Every Black for generations had been Sorted into Slytherin. How was it even possible?

Sirius slid off the stool and, on shaky legs, made his way to the Gryffindor table. As he was about to sit down, Sirius looked across the Great Hall and sought out his cousin's face. Eventually he found her, he saw several emotions cross her face all at once. Incredulity, amazement, sadness, and pride. Sirius caught her eye and smiled.

Once the feast was done and the students were dismissed, Andromeda found Sirius among the melee and dragged him across the other side of the entrance hall.

"How?" was all Andromeda could say.

Sirius frowned at his cousin. "What do you mean how? Unless I'm being particularly thick."

"How did you manage to get sorted into Gryffindor? Every Black for centuries have been sorted into Slytherin!"

"Promise not to tell," whispered Sirius conspiratorially.

"Promise," whispered Andromeda, her voice full of intrigue.

"I asked it not to put me in Slytherin. I want to be remembered, and not because my surname is Black either!" winked Sirius.  
"You asked..." Andromeda cut off and smiled. "You clever little scamp! Oh you'll be remembered alright, of that I am certain."

Sirius just laughed and winked again.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so happy for you. I hope you have a wonderful seven years here. I'm so proud of you," said Andromeda.

"Thanks Andi," said Sirius, giving her a quick rapturous hug.

Andromeda hugged him back hard then released him.

"You better go on up to Gryffindor Tower," said Andromeda in an authoritative voice.

Sirius laughed and ran to catch the rest of the Gryffindors up. Andromeda felt a little sad, she'd really been looking forward to Sirius being in Slytherin with her for her final year. But at the same time, she was immensely proud of him, she knew he was going to get a very hard time from the family, but she knew Sirius could hold his own. Whatever happened, Sirius Black would be okay. He would be remembered.


End file.
